Toujours en compétition
by Ilunae
Summary: Monoma était sûr qu'il serait toujours en compétition avec les élèves de la classe A. Spoilers des scans.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Monotoka, Bakudeku et Shinkami.

* * *

Monoma était sûr qu'il serait toujours en compétition avec les élèves de la classe A. Il fallait dire que ces derniers savaient se faire remarquer. Dès le début de l'année, ils s'étaient fait attaqués par un groupe de vilains. Les médias s'étaient donc tout de suite intéressés à eux.

Puis il y avait eu le festival du sport. Ce jour-là avait été l'occasion de montrer que les élèves de la classe B étaient très forts eux aussi. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir des héros.

Il comprenait très bien qu'il y avait de bons éléments dans la classe A. Il y avait le fils d'Endeavor dans cette classe, après tout. C'était aussi le cas de leur classe, cependant. Tout comme l'autre classe, ils avaient deux élèves qui avaient reçu une recommandation.

Honenuki avait un super alter et, il était très intelligent. Il savait établir de bonnes stratégies et, il pensait toujours à ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas possible d'en dire autant pour certains élèves de la classe A.

Tokage était aussi incroyable. Elle avait un alter super utile. Avec lui, elle pouvait tendre des embuscades. Ses stratégies étaient aussi très bonnes. Elle prenait toujours en compte les aptitudes de ses adversaires.

Les élèves de la classe A s'étaient encore fait plus remarqués qu'eux ce jour-là, cependant. Monoma ne s'était pas démonté pour autant. Un jour, il en était sûr, les élèves de sa classe arriveraient à battre les autres.

Ils avaient donc continué de s'entraîner sans relâche pour devenir plus forts. Ils s'entraidaient pour passer les examens. Ils s'assuraient toujours que tout le monde eut bien compris les leçons.

Plus tard, ils avaient été au camp d'entraînement. Encore une fois, les élèves de la classe A avaient trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer. Les vilains qui les avaient attaqués en avaient eu après l'un d'eux. Quand ils avaient entendu le nom Kacchan, ils n'avaient pas su de qui il s'agissait.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avait été blessés, cette nuit-là. Midoriya était entré dans un état catatonique. Monoma avait appris par la suite que Bakugou avait été enlevé. C'était donc lui Kacchan.

Cela lui avait fait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'il avait un surnom aussi enfantin. Cela ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage. De ce qu'il avait compris c'était Midoriya qui l'appelait comme cela parce qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance.

Il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre que Bakugou avait attiré l'attention des vilains, cependant. Avec son attitude, ils avaient dû penser qu'il pouvait le recruter.

Bien sûr, les héros avaient été envoyés pour sauver Bakugou. Dont All Might. Son combat contre All for One avait été impressionnant. Malheureusement, il avait sonné aussi la fin de sa carrière.

Cela avait été un choc quand Monoma avait appris qu'All Might ne pourrait plus être un héro. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'air si fort. Comment ils allaient faire sans le symbole de paix ?

Le jour des matchs d'entraînements contre la classe A, Monoma avait tout de suite vu l'occasion pour ses camarades et lui de briller. La première équipe avait perdu son match mais, ils avaient quand même réussi à capturer deux élèves de la classe A.

Il fallait aussi dire que l'autre équipe avait reçu l'aide de Shinsou. Ils avaient donc eu un sacré avantage sur eux. Monoma devait reconnaître qu'ils s'en étaient quand même bien sortis.

La seconde équipe avait fait beaucoup mieux. Ses camarades avaient non seulement réussi à gagner leur match mais en plus de cela, ils avaient réussi à capturer tous les autres sans aucune perte de leur côté.

Le troisième match avait été beaucoup plus serré. Les deux côtés s'étaient donnés à fond. Cela s'était cependant soldé par un match nul. Au moins Tsunotori avait réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout pour empêché Shouji de les capturer, elle et Honenuki.

Pour le quatrième match, Monoma avait été plus que confiant. Normal, il y avait Tokage dans l'équipe de la classe B. Elle n'avait jamais perdu aucun de ses matchs d'entraînements jusque là.

De plus en face d'elle, il y avait Bakugou. Monoma n'avait jamais douté de sa force mais, ce type était incapable de coopérer avec les autres. Tout ce qu'il savait faire était de râler sur tout le monde. Il n'avait donc eu aucune chance de gagner.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru, en tout cas. Autant dire que cela avait été un choc quand il avait vu Bakugou venir en aide à Jirou. Il avait changé. Il était donc capable de travailler avec les autres et, leur faire confiance.

Son équipe avait donc gagné en capturant tous les membres de celle de Tokage.

"Je suis désolée Monoma-kun !" avait dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme cela. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Cela faisait toujours mal de perdre. Ce n'était toutefois pas de sa faute. Toute sa stratégie avait reposé sur la personnalité de Bakugou. Elle n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il avait changé à ce point.

Il s'était promis de faire mieux pendant son match. Il avait donc demandé à Shinsou ce qu'il avait fait pour faire réagir Midoriya.

"J'ai simplement dit du mal de ses amis !"

Monoma avait donc su ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait trouvé ce qui était le plus susceptible de provoquer Midoriya. Lui parler de Bakugou. Ils étaient très proches. Il les avait vu parler un peu plus tôt.

Cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait bien rendu Midoriya furieux mais, ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu. A la place, il avait perdu le contrôle de son alter.

En fin de compte, son équipe avait perdu. Ils s'étaient tous fait évincer. La classe A avait donc gagné pour cette fois. Monoma n'était cependant pas du genre à abandonner.

Il savait qu'en continuant de s'entraîner, sa classe pouvait aussi gagner. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas relâchés pendant les entraînements. Ils ne le faisaient pas que pour battre la classe A. Ils le faisaient avant tout pour devenir des héros.

En seconde année, Shinsou avait intégré la filière héroïque et, s'était retrouvé dans la classe A. Cela n'empêchait pas Monoma de lui parler. Il aimait bien discuter avec lui.

Même s'il devait aussi supportait Kaminari qui le suivait à chaque fois. Monoma devait admettre que ce dernier était sympa. Il avait cependant compris le message. Il n'allait pas lui voler Shinsou. C'était juste un ami.

De plus, il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'allait pas quitter Tokage pour une autre personne. Il était très heureux avec elle. Il n'avait cependant pas dit cela à Kaminari. C'était plus drôle de le regarder se montrer possessif envers Shinsou.

Ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés à devoir se battre contre la classe A à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, ils gagnaient et parfois ils perdaient. Une fois, il s'était retrouvé en face de Bakugou et Midoriya dans la même équipe et, cela avait fait très mal.

Il devait avouer que les deux formaient une très bonne équipe. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans se parler, parfois. C'était donc difficile de les battre quand ils étaient ensemble. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils deviendraient de bons héros.

C'était aussi le cas de ses camarades de classe. Monoma avait bien l'intention de leur montrer qu'eux aussi, étaient dignes d'être des héros. C'était pour cela qu'il serait toujours en compétition avec eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
